Vampiro Agustine
by ghmarta
Summary: Elena se despertó confusa y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que estaba en una especie de celda. Pero no era la única que estaba atrapada allí… DELENA
1. Capítulo 1

**Delena**

 **+18**

 **Sinopsis: Elena se despertó confusa y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que estaba en una especie de celda. Pero no era la única que estaba atrapada allí…**

 **Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de L. J. Smith y The CW**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_01_

Elena se despertó confusa y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que estaba en una especie de celda. Por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana vallada, supo que estaba amaneciendo.

La chica se levantó del frío y duro suelo de cemento, y caminó hacia el único lado que la celda que no era pared. Se agarró con fuerza a los barrotes de la puerta e intentó romperlos, pero su increíble fuerza sobrenatural no tenía nada que hacer contra ellos.

" _Este lugar está a prueba de vampiros"_ pensó ella, comprendiendo ahora que no había acabado allí por casualidad, sino porque alguien estaba cazando vampiros.

No dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente, volvió a intentar forzar la puerta, esta vez haciendo bastante ruido.

-No se abrirá –la sobresaltó una voz masculina-. Es inútil malgastar fuerzas con eso.

Elena se asomó a través de la reja y vio que a su lado izquierdo había otra celda. Esa otra persona que le estaba hablando debía ser otro prisionero, aunque la vampira no lograba verle.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Acaso eso importa? –le devolvió la pregunta él con un tono frío.

-Supongo que no… -murmuró ella algo intimidada por su actitud-. ¿Cómo he llegado a parar aquí?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Elena hizo el esfuerzo de aclarar su mente, por traer de vuelta sus últimos recuerdos.

-Estaba en el campus –comenzó a contar ella-, alguien se acercó para invitarme a una especie de fiesta en la casa Withmore. Cuando llamé a la puerta, una mujer me saludó amigablemente y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

"Pero nadie me había invitado, así que no pude pasar el umbral. Lo último que recuerdo es oír unos pasos a mis espaldas y sentir un pinchazo en el cuello... Me inyectaron verbena, ¿no es así? Sabían que era vampira, la invitación era una prueba.

La joven se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared, tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué me han traído aquí?

-Ahora eres su nuevo juguete –se burló el chico de al lado-. Un vampiro Agustine.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó ella sin comprender-. ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?

El vampiro no parecía muy por la labor de contestar, algo que solo desesperó más a Elena, pues tenía un miedo atroz a lo desconocido. La chica vio que en la pared que daba a la otra celda había un pequeño espacio que, en lugar de estar cubierto de cemento, estaba vallado, por lo que podía ver a través de él. Por eso, Elena se tumbó en el suelo y trató de ver el rostro de su compañero, encontrándose con que este estaba con los brazos reposados en los barrotes que daban al exterior, lo cual hacía que ella solo pudiese verle la espalda.

-Por favor, dime qué está pasando –suplicó la chica intentando ablandar la actitud del vampiro.

-El sol está saliendo –respondió él sin girarse siquiera-, pronto lo averiguarás por ti misma.

 **0000**

Tal y como su misterioso compañero había prometido, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Elena oyó cómo la puerta del sótano donde les tenían encerrados se abrió y unos pasos se aproximaron hacia ellos.

-Bien, 21051 –dijo una voz que le sonaba familiar a la chica-, ¿listo para comenzar?

Ella, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, se asomó a través de los barrotes para mirar al recién llegado.

-¿Dr. Maxfield? –se sorprendió la joven al ver que se trataba de su profesor de microbiología aplicada.

El aludido se giró para mirarla, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Veo que al fin te has unido a la familia –dijo este en tono irónico-. Aunque me apena que no fuese del modo en que a tu padre le hubiese gustado.

-¿Mi padre? –preguntó ella sin comprender-. ¿Pero que…?

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Elena –le respondió cortando Wes-. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

El hombre abrió la celda de al lado, inyectó al vampiro verbena en el cuello y se lo llevó agarrado de un brazo. Esto parecía ser algo rutinario, pues el vampiro no había tratado de resistirse en ningún momento, casi parecía que Wes le tenía amaestrado y eso era algo que a Elena le daba mucho miedo, la posibilidad de acabar ella así también, tomando esto como normal.

Elena se preguntaba a dónde habían llevado a su compañero y qué le estarían haciendo, pero después casi prefirió no saberlo, pues los gritos de dolor de este traspasaban las paredes de su celda y no le hizo falta mucho más para saber que le estaban torturando cruelmente.

La chica se encogió en una esquina de su celda, lo más alejada posible de la puerta, y se tapó los oídos para huir de los desgarrados gritos del vampiro, pero era inevitable oírlos. Los únicos momentos en los que no oía nada era cuando, debido a lo que fuese que le estaban haciendo, el vampiro "moría" temporalmente y, al despertar nuevamente, continuaba la tortura. Ahora comprendía Elena por qué el chico no quiso contarle lo que sus captores les hacían.

Pasaron horas hasta que el Dr. Maxfield regresó, arrastrando del brazo a un chico de cabello oscuro y de unos veintitantos años con una camiseta blanca cubierta de sangre, de su propia sangre.

Wes no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera dirigió su mirada en ningún momento a Elena, solo se limitó a dejar al vampiro en su celda y encerrarle en ella antes de abandonar el sótano.

Rápidamente, Elena se tumbó en el suelo frente a la pequeña verja que daba a la celda de al lado y vio al chico sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared. Estaba claramente malherido y agotado física y mentalmente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿A ti te parece que lo estoy?

-No, yo solo… Necesito comprender esto, por qué nos tienen aquí.

El vampiro, a duras penas, se arrastró por el suelo para llegar hasta Elena, quien por primera vez se encontró cara a cara con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Experimentan con nosotros –le explicó él-. Al principio era para analizar nuestro metabolismo, para descubrir más sobre nuestra habilidad de curación y darle una función medicinal para los humanos.

-¿Y ahora?

-Han dado un paso más allá. Están intentando mutar mi ADN o algo así, quieren convertirme en una especie de monstruo.

Elena se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar sus palabras, no pudiendo comprender la crueldad de lo que Wes y los suyos hacían.

-Pero tranquila, a ti te dejarán en paz por un tiempo –le aseguró él-. Eres algo así como su seguro, por si me matan intentando cambiarme y tienen que continuar contigo por donde lo dejaron.

La chica iba a decir algo, quería decirlo pero, de nuevo, unos pasos que delataban la llegada de alguien la interrumpieron, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué hubiera dicho si hubiese tenido oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Hora de la cena, 21051 –anunció una voz femenina, que resultó ser la de Megan King, una compañero de Elena de clase de microbiología.

La chica le entregó al vampiro un vasito blanco, con lo que Elena supuso que sería sangre, que este bebió desesperadamente. Después, al dirigirse hacia la vampira, Megan no pareció extrañarse de verla allí.

-Aquí tienes, Elena –le dijo entregándole un diminuto vaso de plástico que contenía unas gotas de sangre que apenas la ayudaban a fortalecerse, lo cual seguramente ese sería su propósito.

Nada más irse Megan, la vampira volvió a tumbarse en el suelo para ver a su compañero, quien se mantuvo estaba vez tumbado boca arriba en medio de su celda con la mirada fija en el techo.

-Así que Elena, ¿eh? –murmuró este distraídamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Ya lo has oído, soy 21051.

-No me importa el estúpido número que Wes y los suyos te hayan puesto, no eres un animal. Eres una persona y quiero saber tu nombre.

-Damon –respondió él, sintiéndose incluso algo raro al decir su nombre en voz alta tras muchos años-. Damon Salvatore.

La chica se sorprendió al sonarle familiar ese apellido, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Damon? –preguntó ella.

-¿En qué año estamos?

-En 2015.

-Pues entonces, creo que bastante –contestó él algo esquivo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que llevas aquí más de un año? –se preocupó Elena al instante-. ¿Es que nadie de tu familia te echa de menos? ¿No te están buscando?

-Mi familia es la que me trajo aquí –dijo él con una voz cortante-. Nadie va a venir a buscarme, porque no hay nadie en mi vida que quiera hacerlo.

"Ahora, ¿te importa si dejamos la charla por hoy? Estoy muy cansado.

-Claro.

Mientras Damon se dejaba llevar por el sueño de Morfeo, Elena no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a la posibilidad de que este sería su "hogar" por mucho, mucho tiempo y eso era algo que hacía que el pensar en el día de mañana le diese más miedo del que ya tenía.


	2. Capítulo 2

_02_

Damon no volvió a hablar desde la pasada noche, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a tener nadie con quien hablar y que el silencio se había convertido en su única compañía. Pero, en cambio, a Elena le incomodaba mucho el silencio total y necesitaba hablar para calmar sus nervios y no volverse loca.

-Conozco a tu hermano Stefan –le confesó Elena aquella información que se guardó para sí misma cuando el vampiro la dijo su apellido-. Sale con mi amiga Caroline. Él nunca habló de ti, solo dijo que no os llevabais muy bien, que habíais perdido el contacto.

-No es que aquí tengamos cabinas telefónicas precisamente –bromeó Damon fingiendo que la indiferencia de su hermano sobre su paradero no le dolía-. Bueno, ya que conoces a Stefan, seguramente sabrás cómo me convertí en vampiro.

-Me contó que os enamorasteis de la misma vampira.

-Katherine… -murmuró el chico perdido en los recuerdos de la mujer que amaba-. Jamás fui capaz de negarle nada. Tenía una habilidad genuina para manipular a los hombres a placer. Eso me volvía loco. Y era tan hermosa…

"Tú me recuerdas un poco a ella. Aunque tu rostro tiene un toque más dulce, más puro.

-Stefan dijo que intentasteis salvarla cuando vuestro padre organizó una caza de vampiros –continuó contando Elena-. Llevabais su sangre en vuestro organismo, así que, cuando Giuseppe os mató, os convertisteis.

-A eso habría que añadirle que Stefan me obligó a completar la transición pese a que yo quise morir.

-¿Por qué querías morir? –preguntó la chica, quien desconocía ese dato.

-Quería ser inmortal para estar con Katherine. Cuando ella murió, la inmortalidad dejó de tener sentido para mí.

Elena se sintió apenada por el vampiro, a quien había confundido desde un primer momento, pues pensaba que era un tipo frío que no sentía nada; pero solo se trataba de un hombre atormentado por su pasado, que perdió a la mujer que amaba y fue traicionado por su familia, para acabar siendo sometido a torturas por un grupo de científicos locos anti-vampiros.

-Estoy en desventaja –siguió hablando Damon intentando tomar un aire despreocupado porque no quería mostrarse débil delante de su compañero de celda-. No sé nada sobre ti. Así que es tu turno, ¿cómo te convertiste?

-Stefan me presentó a un vampiro amigo suyo, Elijah. Tuvimos una breve historia.

-¿Te convertiste por él?

-No exactamente. En realidad, fue un accidente. Mi coche se precipitó por el puente Whickery y morí. Tenía su sangre en mi organismo, así que…

-Ya, me hago una idea de cómo ocurrió eso –dijo Damon con una sonrisa pícara, pues la chica acababa de confesarle sin querer que había hecho una _blood sharing_ con un vampiro.

Elena se ruborizó al verse descubierta por Damon.

-¿Cómo te trajeron aquí? –preguntó ella para cambiar de tema, rompiendo de golpe con ese breve momento de diversión del chico.

-Mi _sobrino_ Joseph me llamó diciendo que quería verme, y a Stefan también, que tenía algo muy importante que decirnos.

"Recuerdo que cuando entré en la casa, la radio estaba puesta. Dwight D. Eisenhower estaba dando su discurso de toma de posesión como presidente.

-Espera, ¿Eisenhower? Pero si eso fue en los años 50.

-El 20 de enero de 1953, para ser más exactos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que llevas encerrado aquí 62 años? –alucinó ella, incapaz de creerse que el chico hubiese podido soportar esto por tanto tiempo.

-Te dije que era mucho tiempo.

La joven Elena se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando de procesar esa información.

-Lo que iba contando –continuó él como si nada-, Joseph nos llamó. Supongo que Stefan llegaría tarde o simplemente no se presentó. La cuestión es, que mi _querido_ sobrino puso verbena en mi vaso de Bourbon y apareció un tipo, el Dr. Withmore.

"Al parecer, le había ofrecido dinero a Joseph a cambio de entregarnos. Una pena que le matase antes de que pudiera recibirlo… -murmuró esto último con una sonrisa maliciosa, regodeándose en el asesinato que cometió décadas atrás-. Lo que vino después ya lo has visto: años y años de tortura.

-¿Cómo has conseguido sobrevivir a todo esto sin volverte loco?

-Aunque te extrañe, hice un amigo. Se llamaba Enzo. Fue soldado en Europa durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-¿Cómo acabó aquí?

-Withmore trabajaba en un hospital de campaña y descubrió que Enzo era un vampiro. Así que lo drogó y le encerró en un ataúd para sacarlo del país. Llevaba aquí 10 años cuando yo me uní a la fiesta.

"La amistad de Enzo me mantuvo vivo. Me dio una razón para aferrarme a mi humanidad. Aún cuando pensaba que seguiría preso eternamente.

-¿Qué fue de Enzo? –preguntó ella, no muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

-Planeamos un modo de salir de aquí juntos.

-¿Hay una forma de escapar?

-He dicho que lo planeamos, no que saliese bien.

-Oh… -murmuró Elena, intuyendo el resultado de ese plan.

Damon tomó un largo respiro antes de contar el resto de la historia:

-Nos sacaban del sótano una vez al año. Cada fin de año la gente de Agustine organizaba una fiestecita con buffet libre de vampiros.

"Estábamos débiles por las inyecciones de verbena, medio muertos de hambre por vivir con un vaso de sangre al día, encadenados como animales.

"Y en ese pequeño guateque anual, el Dr. Withmore mostraba a todos los amigos de Agustine sus avances en la investigación. Dejaba a sus invitados beber de nosotros para demostrar el poder sanador de la sangre vampírica.

"Pero gracias a eso… A Enzo se le ocurrió un plan. El problema de nuestra ración diaria era que a penas bastaba para que un vampiro sobreviviese. Pero si un vampiro tomase dos raciones al día durante todo un año, podría recuperar las fuerzas y estar preparado para plantarles cara cuando volviesen a sacarnos el próximo fin de año.

-¿Y qué tal fue el plan? –preguntó al chica muy intrigada.

-Echamos a suertes quién lo haría, y gané yo.

-¿Dio resultado?

-Bueno, estoy aquí, ¿no?

Elena se decepcionó al comprender entonces que no había posibilidades de escapar, que Damon lo había intentado y no funcionó, que nada podría ayudarles a salir de allí.

-La próxima fiesta fue en 1958... –continuó contando el chico-. Enzo me estuvo dando sus raciones de sangre durante un año entero, quedándose para él tan solo unas gotas para no desecarse. Y, mientras él se moría de hambre, yo me fui haciendo más fuerte por la dosis extra, tal y como él dijo.

"Cuando me sacaron de la celda, perdí el control. Me pudo la sed de venganza y, en lugar de ayudar a Enzo a escapar, me dediqué a matar a los presentes.

Damon se calló un instante, sumergiéndose en aquella fatídica noche y culpándose por el resultado de sus actos.

-Unos candelabros cayeron al suelo y la habitación empezó arder sin control –prosiguió el relato-. Intenté sacar a Enzo de la celda, pero estaba impregnada de verbena y era muy robusta.

"Estábamos tan sumergidos en nuestra misión, que no nos dimos cuenta de que había alguien más allí hasta que este me atacó por detrás y me inyectó verbena en el cuello. Se trataba de uno de los ayudantes de Whitmore que llegaba tarde a la fiesta.

"El tipo era tan sádico como su maestro. Dijo que solo necesitaba un vampiro para continuar los experimentos, así que me sacó de allí a rastras y dejó morir a Enzo.

Una vez más, Damon detuvo sus palabras, pues pese al tiempo que hace que ocurrió aquello, todavía le seguía afectando como si acabase de suceder.

-Aún hoy sigo despertándome por las noches oyendo sus gritos…

-Su muerte no fue tu culpa, Damon.

-Claro que sí. Fue un castigo para mí, una advertencia para que no volviese a intentar escapar.

-Y veo que funcionó a la perfección.

Elena se sintió mal en el acto al decir esas palabras. Damon no se merecía que ella fuese dura con él. Era normal que tuviese miedo a perder alguien más, no podía culparle por amar a los suyos.

-Lamento mucho la muerte de tu amigo –le dijo ella, aun sabiendo que esas palabras no aliviarían su dolor.

-Fue mi culpa –respondió Damon enojado consigo mismo-. Debí ceñirme al plan.

-Esa gente te torturó durante años, era normal que quisieras vengarte de ellos. La ira es uno de esos sentimientos que los vampiros no sabemos controlar muy bien.

-Tú no pareces de las que se enfadan con facilidad –comentó el chico ahora un poco más animado.

-Puede que no, pero esta gente de Agustine me han cabreado a lo grande.

-Me gusta esta nueva actitud tuya, es sexy –dijo Damon, provocando un rubor en las mejillas de la joven vampira.


	3. Capítulo 3

_03_

Como cada día, Wes bajó al sótano para llevarse a su conejillo de indias particular. Damon le había asegurado a Elena que a ella no le pasaría nada, que solo estaba allí de reserva, pero una mañana la cosa cambió:

-Bueno, Elena… -sonrió el doctor loco cargando una jeringuilla de verbena-. Es hora de mostrarte el laboratorio.

La chica se quedó pálida al oír eso, pues no podía soportar la idea de que Wes fuese a torturarla, a abrirla en canal una y otra vez para arrancarle sus órganos.

Damon se agarró a los barrotes de su celda e intentó forzarla para llamar la atención del doctor.

-No pierdas el tiempo con ella –le dijo el vampiro con voz ruda-. Yo soy mucho más fuerte.

El rubio doctor rió divertido por su reacción.

-Veo que te ha acabado gustando nuestras sesiones…

Wes sacó a Damon de su celda y, una vez más, Elena tuvo que taparse los oídos para no oír sus gritos de dolor. Cuando Damon regresó tras insufribles horas de tortura, la vampira se apresuró para asomarse para verle.

-Damon, ¿estás bien? –se preocupó ella.

-Tranquila, no es nada. Ya casi ni me duele –mintió él para tranquilizarla.

-No tenías que haberlo hecho. Wes iba a por mí.

-No hay necesidad de que tú también pases por esto.

-¿Y qué es " _esto_ " exactamente?

-Me están preparando para la Fase 2.

-¿Fase 2 de qué?

-De nada bueno, supongo –dijo Damon encogiéndose de hombros-. Los de Agustine llevan intentando hacer una modificación a mi ADN durante décadas, para convertirme en algo diferente. Y parece que al fin Wes ha encontrado el modo. Está muy ilusionado con sus avances.

-¿Convertirte en algo diferente? –se alarmó Elena-. ¿Algo como qué?

-Los de Agustine nunca han sido muy habladores. Wes no es la excepción y, cuando lo hace, no entiendo esa jerga científica que utiliza. Además, estoy algo distraído con otras cosas… -añadió Damon señalando las manchas de sangre de su camiseta.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

-Tienes muchas preguntas, lo entiendo. Yo también las tenía al principio, pero ahora ya no estoy seguro de querer conocer las respuestas…

 **0000**

Como todas las noches, el fantasma de Enzo se presentó para atormentar el alma culpable de Damon.

 _ **-Así que, te lo estás pasando muy bien ahora con tu nueva compañera de celda, ¿eh? –dijo el espíritu del que fue su único amigo, de pie en medio de la celda, mirando por los barrotes que daban al exterior-. ¿A esta también la vas a dejar morir como hiciste conmigo?**_

 _ **-Sabes que no quise que ocurriera eso.**_

 _ **-Pero ocurrió. No pudiste abrir la maldita puerta y ahora estoy muerto.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, Enzo.**_

 _ **-Lamentarlo no me devolverá a la vida. Ya nada lo hará.**_

 _ **-¿Y qué quieres entonces?**_

 _ **-Creo que voy a quedarme un poco más por aquí, en tus sueños. Atormentándote –rió con malicia el vampiro muerto, girándose para que su amigo viese que tenía el cuerpo en llamas-. Es divertido.**_

-Damon, despierta –le dijo una dulce voz-. Es una pesadilla. Vamos, ¡despierta!

El chico abrió los ojos y sintió cómo su cuerpo estaba agitado, con las pulsaciones muy aceleradas debido al estrés del sueño. Pero era solo es, un sueño.

-Ven aquí –le pidió Elena estirando una mano hacia él.

Damon se arrastró por el suelo para ir hacia ella y esta le cogió de la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

-¿Otra pesadilla? –preguntó la chica, a lo que él asintió-. No sé qué decirte para consolarte, ni cómo hacer que paren. Solo sé que estoy aquí contigo y que, cuando despiertes, seguiré estando aquí. No voy a irme a ninguna parte, no voy a dejarte solo.

-Gracias, Elena –le agradeció el vampiro de corazón-. Es bueno oír eso.

Damon no quería dormir por miedo a volver a encontrarse a Enzo en sus sueños, algo que Elena supo sin necesidad de preguntarle. Por eso, con la excusa de que ella no tenía sueño, la chica animó al vampiro a contarle alguna historia.

Como a Elena le gustaba la historia antigua y Damon había vivido muchas cosas en su vida, el chico le contó anécdotas de su vida tanto de cuando era humano como cuando era vampiro. Al principio solo le habló de los acontecimientos históricos que había presenciado y cómo vivían a finales del pero, con forme más contaba, más libre se sentía de hablar de su vida privada. De todas las historias que Damon le contó a la chica, las favoritas de esta fueron las trastadas que hacían Stefan y él cuando eran niños.

Damon le pidió a Elena que le contase también anécdotas de su vida, a lo cual esta accedió, no sin antes advertirle que no eran para nada tan buenas como las de él.

Ambos se quedaron un rato más hablando hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos. Por la mañana, al despertarse, Elena sonrió tímidamente al darse cuenta de que habían dormido con las manos entrelazadas.

 **0000**

Wes bajó a verles una noche tras haber estado días probando inyecciones con Damon.

-Descansa bien, 21051 –le dijo dirigiéndose al vampiro con una sonrisa irónica-. Mañana va a ser un gran día.

Cuando se fue el doctor, Elena miró con nerviosismo a Damon.

-¿Mañana es _el día_? –preguntó ella con la esperanza de que el chico lo negase.

-Te dije que sería pronto.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Damon. No podemos permitir que te hagan esto.

-Elena –la llamó él posando una mano sobre la de ella para calmarla-, no pasa nada. Está bien.

-No, no está bien. No puedo perderte, Damon. A ti no.

Él le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, agradecido por su preocupación, y la miró con ternura.

-Cuídate, ¿quieres? –le pidió el vampiro con voz dulce-. No les permitas que acaben contigo, eres más fuerte de lo que ellos creen. Házselo saber.

Elena no quiso dormir aquella noche, quería estar con Damon todo lo que fuese posible, aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaban juntos. Pero ni siquiera toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo y su cabezonería impidieron que la vampira se quedase dormida.

Solo al despertar al día siguiente, Elena se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Rápidamente, fue a ver si Damon estaba en la celda de al lado, para llevarse una gran decepción al ver que el chico ya no estaba, que Wes se lo llevó temprano mientras ella dormía.

Elena, desconsolada al saber que había perdido a Damon y que posiblemente no volvería a verle jamás, se echó a llorar como nunca antes había hecho.


	4. Capítulo 4

_04_

Pasaron varios días donde solo Megan bajaba a traerle a Elena su dosis diaria de sangre. Por mucho que la vampira intentó hablar con ella, preguntándole por Damon y por lo que estaba sucediendo, esta nunca respondió.

Un día, recordando las palabras de ánimo que le dio Damon, eso de que le demostrase a sus captores que era más fuerte de lo que estos creían, la chica decidió llevar a cabo un intento de huída. Podía morir en el proceso, pero quedarse allí no era una opción.

Cuando Megan se acercó una noche a llevarle a Elena su vasito de sangre, esta estaba tirada en el suelo junto a los barrotes, fingiendo estar demasiado débil como para moverse.

Ajena al peligro y a los planes de la vampira, Megan se tomó la confianza suficiente como para aproximarse más, momento que aprovechó Elena para agarrarla del brazo y quitarle la pulsera de verbena que esta tenía puesta.

La humana gritó asustada e intentó liberarse de su agarre sin mucho éxito, puesto que Elena la sujetaba con fuerza.

-No tengas miedo –le ordenó la vampira haciendo uso de la compulsión, a lo que Megan respondió relajándose rápidamente-. ¿Tienes la llave de la puerta?

-No me dejan tenerla.

-¿Puedes conseguirla?

-Creo que sí –respondió la humana en trance debido a la compulsión.

-Pues vas a conseguírmela y vas a ayudarme a salir de aquí –la _obligó_ Elena-. Ahora, ve a buscar a Caroline y Stefan y diles que estoy aquí.

-Les diré que estás aquí –repitió la chica.

-No le digas a nadie más salvo a ellos lo que acabamos de hablar, nadie puede saberlo.

-Nadie.

Elena soltó a la chica y le devolvió la pulsera que le había quitado.

-No te olvides de esto –le dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

-Gracias, Elena.

 **0000**

Wes estaba muy ocupado con su proyecto con Damon, por lo que hacía días que no pasaba por la casa Withmore. Como Megan estaba _obligada_ a ayudar a Elena a salir de la celda, la joven humana llamó al doctor fingiendo tener una urgencia. Le costó una buena riña por parte de su jefe pero, con la confusión del momento y las prisas de Wes por regresar a su laboratorio, Megan consiguió cumplir su misión: quitarle la llave que mantenía presa a la vampira.

Una vez liberarla, Megan le dio "voluntariamente" un poco de su sangre a Elena para que esta recobrase fuerzas. Al salir por la puerta principal de la casa, Elena se encontró con sus amigos esperándola, siendo recibida con un emotivo abrazo de Caroline.

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien –agradeció la rubia, mientras su novio Stefan _obligaba_ a la humana a olvidar lo que acababan de hacer.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Car –dijo Elena de corazón mientras rompía el abrazo-. Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrar a Damon.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el otro vampiro confuso, no muy seguro de haber oído bien.

-Tienen a tu hermano –le explicó la joven-. Le han tenido aquí desde 1953.

-Creía que no quería saber nada de mí… -murmuró Stefan sintiéndose culpable por no haber ido a buscar a su hermano-. ¿Dónde está?

-Se lo llevaron hace unos días, no sé a dónde.

-¿Megan lo sabe?

-No, ya se lo pregunté. No le han contado nada relevante.

 **0000**

Con ayuda de su amiga bruja Bonnie, hicieron un hechizo de localización con el que no les costó mucho dar con el paradero de Damon.

-Esto debe de estar mal –dijo Elena al ver que el camino llevaba a la clínica de su padre-. Algo está fallando, no puede estar ahí.

-El hechizo ha funcionado correctamente –le aseguró la bruja-. Es ahí donde está Damon.

Dispuesta a liberar al chico y a descubrir toda la verdad sobre los Agustine, Elena se presentó en la clínica por la noche. Quiso ir de día porque alegaba no tener nada que temer de su padre, pero Stefan le insistió que fuese de noche, cuando no hubiese nadie.

Elena recordó que de niña, la clínica de su padre le daba miedo y que oía ruidos muy raros provenientes del sótano, que es a donde se dirigió nada más forzar la cerradura del local. La entrada al sótano estaba cerrada con un fuerte cerrojo que abrió a duras penas. Pese a lo oscuro que estaba la sala, Elena vio que había mucho material médico que no había visto antes, que ni siquiera sabía para qué funcionaba la mayoría de las cosas pero que aún así le causaban escalofríos.

Un brusco ruido como de metales chocando contra sí sobresaltó a la chica, quien no dudó en ir hacia la siniestra habitación desde la que había procedido dicho sonido. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a un hombre atado a la pared con fuertes cadenas.

-Dios mío, Damon… -dijo ella con un hilo de voz, corriendo a liberarle.

El chico estaba tan agotado que a penas se movía y murmuraba algo inteligible.

-¿Pero qué te han hecho? –preguntó Elena al ver su ropa desgarrada y sangre por todo el suelo.

Una vez logró liberarlo de sus ataduras, la vampira ayudó a Damon a levantarse, este cayó de rodillas al suelo porque estaba demasiado débil como para ponerse de pie.

-Damon, tienes que intentar caminar, ¿de acuerdo?

-No, no… -murmuró él recobrándose lentamente-. Tú no lo entiendes, yo no…

-Apóyate en mí –le sugirió ella, insistiendo en sacarle de allí.

Damon cerró los ojos por un momento y gruñó levemente. Al abrirlos, miró fijamente a la chica a los ojos, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y apretó sus labios contra los de ella. Elena no se lo esperaba, pero reaccionó a su beso de inmediato, dejándose llevar por el momento y ayudándole a profundizarlo, gimiendo tímidamente al entrelazar sus lenguas. Damon descendió sus manos a las caderas de la chica, las cuales acarició mientras sus labios viajaron a besar la garganta de esta.

Elena estaba tan absorbida por sus caricias, que no se dio cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba a Damon hasta que notó cómo sus colmillos se clavaban en su garganta y succionaba su sangre con rudeza.

-¡Agg, Damon! –gritó ella intentando zafarse de este, pero sin lograrlo porque este era demasiado fuerte-. ¡Para, me haces daño!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Ya solo queda un capítulo para terminar. Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Por cierto, se me olvidó decir que del fic "Orgullosos frikis" también queda solo un capítulo más. Pronto espero comenzar a publicar una historia nueva ;)**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias y comentando!**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_05_

 _-¡Agg, Damon! –gritó Elena intentando zafarse de este, pero sin lograrlo porque él era demasiado fuerte-. ¡Para, me haces daño!_

Damon estaba como en trance, bebiendo sin parar. Elena sabía que sino hacía algo pronto, le acabaría arrancando la cabeza de lo fuerte que la agarraba, pero no podía luchar contra él, tenía demasiada fuerza. Damon llevaba más tiempo siendo vampiro que ella y eso le hacía más fuerte, pero esta fuerza descomunal que parecía tener ahora era mucho más que algo debido a la diferencia de años vampíricos.

Elena no podía luchar contra Damon y este no reaccionaba a otra cosa que no fuese su sangre. Si seguí bebiendo de ella con tanta ansia, le acabaría arrancando la cabeza, pero la chica era incapaz de apartarle.

Por suerte para esta, alguien apareció de la nada y le rompió el cuello al vampiro, cayendo este al suelo de inmediato.

-Conque podías con esto sola, ¿eh? –dijo Stefan con ironía, antes de tomar un tono serio al mirar el cuello malherido de la chica-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, se está curando –le quitó importancia ella, pues en ese momento había algo que le preocupaba más-. ¿Qué es lo que le han hecho a Damon?

-Ni idea.

-Sea lo que sea, no era él mismo.

-Deberíamos llevarle a mi casa –sugirió Stefan-. Encerradle en el sótano hasta que despierte y ver cómo reacciona entonces.

 **0000**

Damon abrió los ojos y, tras parpadear un par de veces para adaptarse a la luz que entraba a través de una diminuta ventana, vio que estaba en una celda, pero no en la que había estaba atrapado durante décadas. Damon había regresado a casa, aunque no del modo en que siempre había esperado.

Cuando intentó mover los brazos, no pudo hacerlo porque tenía las manos encadenadas con grilletes que lo ataban a la pared.

-Son a prueba de vampiros –le dijo una voz que hacía años que no había oído-. Por tu seguridad.

El vampiro alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano. Había pasado tanto tiempo, había tantas cosas que preguntar… Pero, en ese momento, recordó lo ocurrido la pasado noche y eso tomó total prioridad.

-¿Cómo está Elena? –se preocupó el chico de ojos azules.

-Viva, aunque casi no llego a tiempo.

-Jamás he estado más agradecido de que alguien me rompiese el cuello. Estaba fuera de mí, iba a matarla…

-No fue culpa tuya –quiso Stefan calmar su sentimiento de culpabilidad-, los de Agustine te hicieron esto.

Damon, no muy convencido, asintió en silencio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Sinceramente? –respondió Damon con una media sonrisa irónica para disimular la seriedad de la circunstancia-. Con unas ganas tremendas de morderte el cuello hasta arrancarte la cabeza.

-Ya… -murmuró su hermano analizando la situación-. O sea, que lo de anoche no fue un incidente aislado.

-No, no lo fue.

-¿Qué ha pasado estos últimos días? Elena dice que te llevaron para hacerte algo, una especie de cambio.

-Me inyectaron algo. No supe el qué hasta que me trajeron a un tipo, un vampiro novato. Le cortaron ligeramente el brazo lo suficiente como para que sangrara.

-Y te alimentaste de él –intuyó Stefan.

-Hasta arrancarle la cabeza, sí –asintió su hermano-. Lo siento, este no es el tipo de reencuentro fraternal con el que había soñado.

-Soy yo quien lo siente, debí haberte buscado. Pero estaba tan cabreado contigo cuando regresé a casa y vi que habías matado a Joseph… Creí que habías vuelto a hacer de las tuyas.

-Y lo hice en realidad.

-Joseph te vendió a Withmore, se merecía lo que le hiciste.

-Veo que Elena te ha puesto al día –se dio cuenta Damon, a lo que su hermano asintió.

-Se preocupa mucho por ti. No sé cómo logré convencerla para que regresase al campus con Caroline para buscar a Wes en lugar de quedarse aquí a esperar que despertaras.

-Cuando se lo propone, puede llegar a ser muy cabezota –sonrió Damon divertido imaginándose esa discusión.

-Igual que tú.

 **0000**

Mientras Caroline registraba el despacho de Wes en busca de algo que les fuera de ayuda para curar a Damon, Elena fue a hablar con él a su laboratorio personal en el campus y obligó al doctor a contar todo lo que sabía.

-Los vampiros sois unos sádicos y unos monstruos –dijo él con todo el odio que albergaba en su corazón.

-¿Y cómo justificas tú a retener a personas contra su voluntad y torturarlos?

-Ciencia.

Acompañando a sus palabras y con intenciones de justificarse, Wes cogió un cuaderno que tenía en la mesa que actuaba de escritorio y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

- _ **"28 de junio de 1999. Hemos descubierto cosas increíbles. El corazón sigue latiendo tras soportar 3.000 voltios"**_

Con una sonrisa sádica, Wes miró a la vampira haciendo una pausa antes de retomar la lectura:

- _ **"26 de junio. Más logros. Expuesto a 4.000 voltios, presenta convulsiones tras la electrocución. La carne está caliente al tacto"**_

-Eres un monstruo –le dijo la chica, horrorizada al oír esas cosas.

-Este no es mi diario, Elena. Como ves, está escrito a manos por el Dr. Grayson Gilbert. Todo lo que le he estado haciendo a tu novio, lo aprendí de él.

No queriendo creer nada de lo que decía el rubio, Elena agarró fuertemente a este muy cabreada y le exigió una cura para Damon.

-No soy yo quien la tiene –respondió él manteniendo la calma de una forma inusual.

-¿Y quién la tiene?

-Yo –respondió una voz masculina tras las espaldas de Elena.

La chica reconoció esa voz, pero no quería que fuese verdad, así que se giró para enfrentarse a la realidad y se quedó helada al ver el rostro de su padre.

-¿Tú formas parte de todo esto? –preguntó ella con voz temblorosa, pues aún no se creía lo que le había contado Wes.

-Yo dirijo esto –matizó él con orgullo.

-Pero tú eres bueno, ayudas a las personas. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Los vampiros no sois personas, sois monstruos. Y os tratamos como os merecéis.

Elena se quedó alucinada al oír esas palabras provenir de su propio padre.

-¿Sabías que me tenían en aquel sótano? ¿Que me torturaron?

-Yo mismo te inyecté la verbena que te dejó inconsciente la primera vez.

-Pero soy tu hija… -se horrorizó la joven.

-Dejaste de serlo el día de moriste y te convertiste en el monstruo que eres ahora.

Elena se movió a velocidad vampírica hacia su padre y le agarró de los brazos con fuerza.

-Dame la cura –le ordenó ella con voz firme.

-¿Para que puedas ayudar a tu _novio_? –le dijo Grayson asqueado al decir esta última palabra-. Lo siento, pero no va a ser posible. Tengo mejores planes para él. Como por ejemplo, matar a todos los vampiros de Mystic Falls. Eso como comienzo.

-Dame la cura –insistió Elena utilizando esta vez la compulsión.

-Esos trucos de vampiro no funcionan conmigo, mi mente es más fuerte.

Grayson, cansado de esa discusión con su hija, sacó una jeringuilla de verbena con intención de clavársela a esta en el cuello. Pero alguien apareció rápidamente en la habitación y le dio un empujón que le dejó caer al suelo, algo que comenzaba a ser una costumbre en la vida de Elena.

-¡Caroline! –exclamó la vampira agradecida de verla.

-¿Tienes ya la cura? –le preguntó esta.

-La tiene mi padre y no parece tener muchas ganas de colaborar.

-Pues habrá que hacerle entrar en razón de algún modo, no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a poder retener a Damon.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola, siento la tardanza en actualizar. Os traigo al capítulo final de este fic! Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_06_

Caroline ató a Grayson a una silla mientras Elena hacía lo mismo con Wes. La chica Gilbert cogió el cuaderno que había estado leyendo el doctor Maxfield momentos antes y le echó una ojeada, cerrándolo rápidamente al sentirse incapaz de seguir leyendo las barbaridades de experimentos que su padre y el resto de Agustine habían estado haciendo durante todos estos años.

-¿Por qué hacéis esto? –le preguntó la chica a Grayson, aquel al que una vez había admirado y que ahora sentía que no conocía en absoluto.

-¿Por qué un médico experimenta con un ratón? –le devolvió la pregunta este-. Ciencia.

-¿Estás comparando a los vampiros con ratones de laboratorio?

-Ninguno sois humanos. Y hay experimentos más avanzados que requieren ser realizados con criaturas más similares genéticamente al ser humano. Por eso experimento con los de tu calaña.

-¿Ibas a dejar que me hicieran todo esto? –alucinó Elena alzando el cuaderno con anotaciones de los experimentos del doctor Gilbert.

-Esas cosas ya se las hice a tu novio, no estaría haciendo ningún avance realizando las mismas operaciones contigo. Para ti tenía pensado algo mejor.

-¿Ser parte de la Fase 2?

-Ya que no puedo curarte, quiero convertirte en la solución para acabar con los de tu especie.

-¿Por qué nos odias tanto?

-Se lo debo a tu madre –dijo Grayson, para después continuar al ver la cara de confusión de la chica-. Uno de los vampiros Agustine con los que experimentaba se me escapó y la mató para vengarse de mí.

-No todos los vampiros somos iguales –se defendió Caroline, ya que su amiga estaba tan afectada por esa noticia que no podía hablar-. Nosotras no somos así.

-Puede que no ahora, pero con el tiempo lo acabaréis siendo. Está en vuestro ser, es vuestro instinto.

-No vas a darnos la cura para Damon, ¿verdad? –se dirigió una impaciente Elena a su padre.

-Nunca –respondió el humano de forma desafiante.

La chica Gilbert respiró profundamente para intentar calmar su ira y aclarar sus ideas.

-Caroline, llévate a Wes de aquí –le ordenó a su amiga-. Hazle olvidar todo esto de los vampiros y oblígale a salir de la ciudad para no volver jamás.

-Elena…

-Haz lo que te digo, Car –insistió esta-. Yo me encargo de mi padre.

La rubia no estaba muy convencida de dejar a su amiga sola con el humano, pero sabía que cuando Elena se ponía así de cabezota no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión, por lo que accedió a su petición y se llevó a Wes de allí.

-¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó Elena a su padre, encontrando en un cajón una jeringuilla con un líquido oscuro en su interior.

-Un prototipo.

-¿De la Fase 2?

-No, en realidad se trata de algo más avanzado. Un tipo apareció por aquí hace unos días alegando que el veneno de hombre lobo era letal para los vampiros.

"Le he hecho algunas mejoras al suero que le inyecté a tu novio, pero todavía no he encontrado al sujeto adecuado.

-Me tenías a mí en aquellas celdas, ¿por qué no lo probaste conmigo? –preguntó ella confusa.

-El sujeto portador infectaría a otros vampiros al morderles, pero él también moriría debido al veneno.

-Pero eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Vernos muertos. A todos.

-Sí, supongo que sí… -murmuró Grayson no muy convencido.

Por un momento, a Elena le pareció ver preocupación en los ojos de su padre, como si este temiese que le ocurriese algo malo a ella. Confiar en el hecho de que Grayson siguiese sintiendo ese afecto por ella y que querría protegerla era una apuesta arriesgada, pero Elena se estaba quedando si alternativas y necesitaba la cura para Damon con urgencia, por lo que cometió la mayor locura de su vida. Con la esperanza de que Grayson se apiadase de ella y le diese la cura, Elena se inyectó el suero con veneno de hombre lobo sabiendo que esto la mataría en menos de 24 horas si su padre no lo impedía.

Grayson se quedó de piedra al ver a su hija haciendo tal cosa, pero fingió que no le importaba. Su estrategia estaba yendo bastante bien, hasta que Elena comenzó a debilitarse, a toser sangre y a tener alucinaciones.

 _ **Una pequeña Elena de 7 años bajó al sótano de la clínica de su padre buscando una pelota que se le había caído. Aquel lugar siempre le había dado miedo, pero tenía que ser valiente y bajar a recuperar la pelota que su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños.**_

 _ **-¡Para! –gritó una voz desgarrada de un hombre-.¡No lo soporto más! ¡Para!**_

 _ **La niña se aproximó despacio hacia la puerta tras la cual procedía esa voz, voz que se desvaneció tras sonido como de una fuerte descarga eléctrica, seguido de un grito desgarrador. Esto aterrorizó a Elena, quien se quedó paralizada con la mano a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta.**_

 _ **El doctor Gilbert salió de la habitación con una sonrisa radiante, luciendo su bata blanca ligeramente manchada en varias zonas de algo rojo que parecía sangre. Al ver a su hija allí, se le cambió la cara por completo.**_

 _ **-Elena, ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que no podías bajar aquí bajo ningún concepto.**_

 _ **-¿Quién es el hombre que gritaba? –preguntó esta muy preocupada.**_

 _ **-Un paciente.**_

 _ **-¿Está malito?**_

 _ **-Sí, así es, cielo.**_

 _ **-Vas a curarle, ¿verdad?**_

-Elena, hay ciertas… personas que no pueden ser curadas –intentó explicarle el Grayson de la actualidad, interactuando con una Elena sumergida en su alucinación y que hablaba en voz alta.

 _ **-¿Por qué no? Tú eres doctor, curas a la gente.**_

-¿Y si este hombre no merece ser curado? –quiso hacerle entrar en razón a su hija, puesto que Damon era el hombre del que estaban hablando, al cual Grayson por aquella época le había estado sometiendo a fuertes descargas eléctricas para ver el comportamiento de su corazón.

 _ **-Nadie merece morir, papá –le contradijo Elena-. No importa lo que haya hecho ese hombre, no puedes dejarle morir.**_

" _ **Dijiste que, como médico, tenías el deber de salvar a todos sin importar lo que estos hicieran. Si dejas morir a un hombre malo, eso también te convertirá en malo.**_

La joven vampira comenzó a toser sangre de forma repentina y bruscamente, saliendo así la alucinación en la que estaba sumergida. Su vista se nubló y comenzó a tambalearse.

-¡Elena, desátame! –suplicó su padre realmente preocupado por ella, viéndola no como el monstruo que creía que era sino como su pequeña hija indefensa-. Puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que desatarme. ¡Ya!

Elena se lo pensó por unos segundos, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba no podía permitirse el lujo de dudar ni negarse a aceptar su "ayuda". Por esa misma razón, la chica liberó a Grayson de sus ataduras, desmayándose nada más hacerlo.

 **0000**

Stefan estaba en el sótano, observando a su hermano a través de las barandillas de la puerta que conectaba con la celda donde tenía atado a este. Damon lucía realmente abatido, debilitado por la falta de sangre en su organismo, pero Stefan sabía muy bien que la actitud dócil de él podría cambiar en cuestión de segundos en el momento en que alguien entrase a la celda. Así es como reaccionaba el instinto de supervivencia de un vampiro, haciendo uso de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo cuando viese la oportunidad de conseguir alimento fresco.

-¿Esperas visita? –murmuró Damon débilmente al oír el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal de la casa.

-Con suerte, será Elena con la cura –comentó su hermano, percatándose del ligero brillo en los ojos de este al mencionar el nombre de la chica-. Vuelvo en seguida…

Como bien había vaticinado Stefan, el visitante se trataba de la joven vampira, quien traía grandes noticias consigo.

-¿Estás segura de que Grayson no nos le está jugando con esto? –preguntó Stefan no muy convencido con el brote de amabilidad del doctor-. Podría ser una trampa. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que esto curará a Damon? ¿Y si le mata?

-Confía en mí, esta es la cura de verdad.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

" _Porque yo me he inyectado lo mismo hace un rato"_ pensó Elena para sí, pero no diciéndolo en alto para no preocupar a nadie por haber cometido un acto tan arriesgado en confiar en el amor que Grayson procesaba a su hija.

-Tú solo… Confía en mí –insistió la chica-. No le daría esto a Damon sino estuviese completamente segura de que no le hará nada malo.

-Tienes razón –asintió Stefan comprendiendo que ella jamás pondría en peligro al vampiro, porque se preocupaba por él y cuidaba de él de una forma en que ni él mismo puede hacerlo-. ¿Por qué no se la llevas tú? Le gustará verte.

Elena sonrió felizmente y bajó al sótano sin perder ni un valioso segundo. Damon, al verla entrar en su celda, le dedicó una sonrisa bobalicona, la cual desapareció de su rostro al verla acercarse demasiado.

-No quiero hacerte daño –le dijo el vampiro con miedo en su voz, retrocediendo como pudo hasta pegarse por completo a la pared.

-Y no me lo harás –le aseguró ella caminando hacia este y sentándose de cuclillas frente a él-. Confío en ti.

-No deberías.

-¿Quieres seguir discutiendo, o prefieres tomarte esto? –le preguntó Elena mostrándole un pequeño frasco que tenía en su mano.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Eso no importa ahora.

Damon no quiso discutir, así que aceptó el frasquito y se lo tomó de un trago.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó ella pasado un rato sin que pasase nada aparentemente.

-Bien, supongo.

-Entonces… ¿Podemos hablar ahora del hecho de que me besaste?

-¿Y de que tú me devolviste el beso?

-Sí, bueno… -murmuró la chica ruborizada al recordar ese increíble beso que compartieron.

-¿No prefieres hablar del hecho de que casi te mato?

-Prefiero la charla del beso.

-Vale, pues hablemos entonces.

-Solo quería que supieras que estoy bien con eso.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Damon con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sí, estamos bien. Muy bien.

-Así que, ¿esta ha sido la charla?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Perfecto –sonrió él, inclinándose hacia delante al mismo tiempo que ella, uniendo sus labios a medio camino.

El beso que compartieron era dulce y despacio al principio, hasta que una impaciente Elena enterró las manos en el cabello del chico y tiró de este para entrelazar sus lenguas, al tiempo que este colaba sus manos por debajo de la ropa de la vampira. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron debido a la excitación. Elena gimió levemente contra los labios del vampiro al sentir el toque de su piel contra la suya, algo que esta no tardó en imitar al desgarrar la camiseta de Damon para poder acariciar y besos sus perfectos abdominales. Esta vez fue el turno de él de gruñir excitado en respuesta a sus mimos, para luego apartarla levemente al ver que estaban emocionándose demasiado.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco para esto –susurró Damon con la mirada fija en los labios de la chica-. Hasta estar seguros de que no soy un peligro para ti. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Cierto, deberíamos esperar –asintió ella conforme, mirando también los labios de vampiro y respirando con dificultad.

-Aunque… Para saber si estoy curado del todo, supongo que habrá que hacer una prueba.

-Claro –estuvo de acuerdo Elena, mordiéndose el labio inferior excitada-. Y no tienes por qué estar desatado.

-Es más seguro así, sí –coincidió él, inclinándose una vez más para volver a unir sus labios.

Damon sujetó a la joven por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí para hacerle sentarse en sobre su regazo y pegar más así sus cuerpos.

-Creo que el tratamiento es efectivo –rió Elena divertida al notar el bulto de sus pantalones presionando contra ella-. Ya no tienes ganas de comerme.

-No en el mismo sentido al menos –dijo el vampiro apretándola más contra él, mostrándole cuán excitado estaba.

-Hay un par de vampiros más en esta casa ahora mismo, supongo que si te descontrolases, con gritar bien alto se enterarían.

-Tenía pensado hacerte gritar de todas formas –insinuó él sensualmente-. Aunque de una forma más placentera…

-¿Sesenta años sin sexo y crees que vas a poder aguantar lo suficiente? –se burló ella siguiéndole el juego-. Pues sí que tienes mucha fe en ti mismo.

-Tú también tendrás fe en mí cuando compruebes lo que soy capaz de hacer incluso tras tantos años sin sexo.

-Estoy deseándolo.

Tal y como Damon había prometido, este hizo a Elena gozar tanto de su encuentro sexual que la vampira tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente a él y morderle el hombro para acallar sus gritos de placer al alcanzar el maravilloso clímax al que Damon le hizo llegar. Al dejarse ir él poco después de ella, el chico recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Elena y ambos se abrazaron en silencio mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

-Me has hecho creer –sonrió ella sintiéndose plena tras su encuentro sexual con Damon. No solo por el sexo, sino también por cómo le había hecho sentir-. Tengo fe en ti.

-Te lo dije –susurró este con cierta chulería mientras acariciaba dulcemente la espalda desnuda de la chica-. Nunca rompo mis promesas.

Elena se separó levemente para mirarle a los ojos.

-No, nunca lo haces –coincidió ella con una sonrisa-. Incluso cuando no dependía de ti, me prometiste que estaría bien, que los de Agustine no me harían daño, y tuviste razón.

-Me alegra saber eso. Cuando me llevaron al sótano de la consulta de tu padre, solo podía pensar en lo que te estarán haciendo y eso era peor que lo que me estaban haciendo a mí.

Elena le acarició el rostro con cariño hasta que se detuvo cuando que cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Cómo sabes que Grayson es mi padre?

-Cuando era él quien experimentaba conmigo –le contó él-, tenía junto a la mesa de su escritorio una foto tuya. Eras muy pequeña entonces, pero no has perdido la apariencia.

-Nunca me dijiste nada.

-No es fácil asimilar la noticia de que tu padre te odia. Créeme, yo pasé por lo mismo.

Elena asintió al recordar que a Damon le mató su propio padre.

-Creo que mi padre ya no nos odia –dijo ella en voz baja, con cierto miedo a que si lo decía en alto la cosa cambiaría-. Al fin y al cabo, me ha dado la cura para ti.

-No tendría que haberlo hecho sino me hubiese infectado primero –le recordó él, para luego cambiar de tono al ver la cara de decepción de esta-. Pero tienes razón, nos ha dado la cura. Es un buen comienzo, supongo.

La chica sonrió en respuesta y le dio un dulce beso en los labios como recompensa por ese comentario.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –preguntó ella jugando a hacer círculo con los dedos de una mano sobre los pectorales del vampiro-. Con nosotros, me refiero.

-Por el momento, deberíamos vestirnos antes de que a mi hermano y a la Barbie de su novia les dé por bajar y nos pillen así –sugirió Damon con tono divertido, puesto que ambos seguían completamente desnudos-. Y después… No sé tú, pero yo estaría encantado con la idea de repetir esto en más de una ocasión.

-Así que, ¿solo sexo? –preguntó la joven algo decepcionada con esa idea.

-No creo que pueda concebir la posibilidad de tener contigo solamente sexo, Elena. Quiero algo más. Quiero estar contigo.

-No tengo nada que objetar al respecto –sonrió ella ampliamente, inclinándose para unir sus labios románticamente como forma de cerrar el trato.

 **FIN**


End file.
